No Room For Love
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Drabble. My take on Michiru's feelings during the Sailor Moon S. Why can't Haruka and Michiru be lovers because of their mission? HarukaMichiru


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

(Challenge) This is a small drabble I wrote to clear up my opinion towards Neptune and Uranus from BSSM. Haruka and Michiru clearly love each other and according to what I've read on this site Haruka and Michiru always try to put their feelings aside because of their mission. But then again, I don't understand that. They're in love with eachother and whether they're dating or not they would always try to protect one another and suffer the same if one of them loses the other. I hope this drabble clears it up a bit.

**No Room For Love**

**By**

**Amnesia Nymph**

**----**

Here I am once again, standing on this damned bridge as if it's the only place I know. The wind is howling as the water beneath me seems restless. Restless. That was the exact word to describe my current feelings as well. I am confused. About what? So many things. But most of all I am confused about _her _intentions. With 'her' I ofcourse mean that stubborn blonde partner of mine. My roommate, that big flirt, famous racer... I could atleast think of a hundred more words to describe her but that'll be pointless. I am ofcourse talking about Haruka Tenou.

We've been senshi for almost one year now and it's clear to everyone, even to her that we used to be lovers in our past life. It's even clear that the both of us still love each other now. More than a hundred years later. But she would never let me get closer than I am now. I remember our conversation from a few weeks ago. I told her about my feelings for her. I told her I loved her.

In reply she told me she felt the same. And for one moment, just one tiny single moment I felt happiness. Until she started to tell me we couldn't be together like that. She said it had something to do with the fact we have a mission. It's our mission to protect the princess, to serve and to fight against anyone who threatens to destroy the world.

To me it doesn't make any sense. I mean, how could dating her and not dating her be any different from the situation we were in now? She told me she would be afraid all the time she would lose me in a battle. But... Isn't that how we're already feeling? Everytime we fight against a youma I fear losing her and I try to protect her as much as possible. I know she does the same.

So why? Why can't we be lovers? What's the difference? Besides the part where we'll be kissing, holding hands and... I sigh. What's the use anyway. I can have this inner struggle day after day, time after time but it won't change anything. Her mind is set. We can't be together until this battle is over.

That's the problem. I look up at the sky above me. It's about to start raining. Our battle will never be over, will it? After we've finally found a way to defeat Galaxia we'll have to prepare ourselfs for Crystal Tokyo again. So tell me Haruka, when you say 'soon'. When exactly do you mean?

I shake my head as a drop of water confirms my suspicion. It has officially started to rain. This is one of those moments when I feel like I can actually cry. No one would notice my tears. They'll only see a girl standing in the rain, rain covering her face. When I turn around to start walking back I notice a certain blonde leaning against her red car. I'll do my crying later. Right now I'll have to continue to live like a senshi. I have to put my feelings aside. Open up to my mission and forget about _her. _

Slowly I start making my way towards her. I feel like throwing myself in her arms and cry, cry and beg her to open up to me. To love me like I want her to love me. Then again, I know she loves me. I know she returns my feelings. I just need her to be weak for once. I need her to give in to me before this waiting drives me into madness. I guess this is what Setsuna meant.

In the life of a senshi there's no room for love. Not as long as there's such thing as pure hate in the world.

-----


End file.
